SWG Wiki talk:Schematic Template
Category vs Type Now that I have started adding schematics, I am getting confused about the use of Category and Type in the Item Type line. Category could be two things: * the top level division of the items page (which seems to relate to the Bazaar listings???) * the tabs on the crafting tools (which I think makes more sense) The Type could also be two things: * the most specific division of the items page (hence the reference to it in the template) * the actual subdivision in the crafting tool If the purpose is to help someone craft the item, the crafting tool divisions make sense, as some of the assignments are not fully intuitive; however if the purpose is for the schematic page to somehow respresent the item itself, then there is something to say for a link into the items page. It is even possible that both uses need to be addressed.--SwordMage 05:18, 30 Sep 2005 (CEST) :I think the category and type are just ways to realize which groups the item fits under. I've always thought to list the broad category first, then the subcategory. For example, a Mark I Mining Laser (Schematic) is a Ship Component, and under that it is a Ship Weapon. I never thought of including which crafting tool tab you use, mostly because the advanced tools have only one or two tabs anyway, each of them a rather broad category that we would probably use. When I've been making schematic pages, I try to link to pages about the category, or to the section on the Items page. Houses would link to Structures and Housing, for example. A camp would link to Scouting Item and Camps. I think that kind of system makes sense, but each item would be unique in which categories to be placed under. Something for community discussion, for sure. --Tandalo 22:32, 30 Sep 2005 (CEST) :: I was doing that too, and then I started getting enough things in my schematic list that finding them on the tool become a problem and I began to second guess my assumptions. Since the template doesn't spell it out and has that (see Items) bit, I started to wonder what the original intent was. :: Another way to handle it is to put the content link (e.g., Housing) in the notes field (as on the current Small Naboo House Style 1 (Schematic) page). :: I also strongly suggest that we don't introduce a third item tree into the confusion that already exists between the heirarchy for the Bazaar termianl and that for the tools, but rather choose one of them (I think the item page more or less maps into the bazaar tree. --SwordMage 01:44, 1 Oct 2005 (CEST) Summaries of Resource Amounts This is not currently covered in the template. The problem comes when there are two or more resource slots use the same resource type and the natural desire to help the user by providing the total required resource. I have found one solution, which I think is too verbose (but certainly does the job) (e.g., Ambient Solar Energy Surveying Tool (Schematic) adds a totals line to summarize the set of 3 metals and Burst Focusing Muzzle (Schematic) puts a summary in which is merely a repitition of the values). I have started using a different scheme and am hoping it will catch on. It is based on the idea that at the level of this wiki, we need to know how much of each resource type and how it can be divided between named resources, but not have a line in the wiki for each line in the in-game schematic. In this scheme the total and divisons are all shown on one line (for instance, Type 5 Firework (Schematic) gives the amount of chemical needed as "6 (4 + 2)" instead of a line for 4 and a line for 2); this precludes the need for a summary line. --SwordMage 05:32, 30 Sep 2005 (CEST) :I like your idea from the firework page. We just have to put that into the template so that it's easy to understand. The only real need for the separate amounts is to know how big of a stack you need for each resource, which really has an impact when building a ship chassis. Having the stack amounts in parentheses is a great idea! --Tandalo 22:22, 30 Sep 2005 (CEST)